ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Delikado
Delikado (born Hector Maravilla) is a Spanish professional wrestler. He is currently a free agent. Early life Little is known about Delikado's early life other than he grew up in Cuba with two younger sisters and a brother to a single mother. He lived out most of his teen years working on cars and watching some professional wrestling in his spare time. Urged to make something of himself by family and peers, Delikado left Cuba and moved to an unspecified part of Florida. He was eventually "discovered" by Kurt Noble, a small-time wrestling competitor at the time. Noble noticed that Delikado was indeed a fierce competitor once he was in a ring, and he strongly urged Delikado to think of a wrestling career. With nothing to lose, Delikado trained for about a year before pursuing a wrestling promotion suitable for a newcomer like himself. Professional wrestling career 2006 Ultimate Vendetta Wrestling- Debut In early November of 2006, Delikado made his debut in UVW as an arrogant heel who disrespected authority. In his arrogance, Delikado issued a challenge to owner Pat Doyle but the match was never agreed upon. Delikado's decision to join UVW proved pointless, as the company fell apart right after he joined. Disappointed, Delikado left UVW and turned his attention to a competing company that had just been established-a company that would show the limitless potential of Delikado...Kingdom of Pride. Kingdom of Pride COMING SOON 2007 NWA Grind Delikado made his debut as a participant in the NWA Grind Heavyweight Championship Battle Royale, being eliminated by Jared, one of the commentators. This was brought on when Delikado attacked Jared earlier in the show while playing a prank on the fans. He and Jared would feud with Delikado defeating Jared in a Parking Lot Brawl at Grind's first PPV. The following week, he would defeat Kurt Noble in a House of Cards match after a copycat Kurt interfered. Delikado went on to defeat Matt Mathews, ending his un-pinned streak that lasted over a year. Defeating Mathews gave Delikado a spot in the Full Metal Mayhem Match but he continued to provoke Mathews and his girlfriend Kayla Stone until he was arrested. Delikado would not appear on-screen after this, and Grind folded very soon. 2008 Quixotic Wrestling League Delikado would join QWL, a company run by friend Kurt Noble, in June 2008. He would win the QWL Superabundance Battle Royal and team up with Smart Mark to defeat the team of Mr. Hollywood and Ivan. However, the QWL would fall under hard times and the promotion closed. In an interview, Delikado stated he wished he could've helped the company and Noble more after Noble helped him, but the hardships proved overwhelming. However, he also stated he would return to QWL "in a heartbeat" should the opportunity arise. Phenomenal Wrestling Organization After QWL changed management and name, becoming the Phenomenal Wrestling Organization, Delikado was placed alongside Mark in a match against The Outcast for the PWO Tag Titles. The two came out victorious, but co-GM Robert Banks stripped the duo of the titles and awarded the titles to The Outcast, the last QWL Couplet Champions. This was also PWO's first and last show due to unpopluarity towards a hardcore-based company at the time. Delikado and Mark split after this and Delikado went on a short break to spend time with his family. Universal Wrestling League It wasn't long before Delikado signed with the highly popular Universal Wrestling League after noticing many QWL competitors had done the same. Delikado made his debut in UWL losing to Martin Bernsten. After the match, Delikado was hit over the head by his own bottle of champagne. Delikado lost to El Chupacabras Majestuoso after having mist sprayed in his face at Pure Aggression the following week. Delikado went up against Bernsten again, this time scoring a victory before trying to smash a bottle over Bernsten's head. The two men were then scheduled two weeks later to a match at Venom vs. Hunter II where they would end their dispute. Delikado was defeated by Jerry McClean the following week but he went on to defeat Bernsten at Venom vs. Hunter II, Ares Guerrero at a TV Taping, and Nick Pickles at Southern Comfort. Delikado's next match was talked about more than usual due to the fact that his opponent, Flap Flanagan, had turned heel and many were curious to see how he would turn out. The outcome saw Delikado defeat Flanagan with the Last Call to Cuba. This proved to be enough success, as Delikado received a World Title match against Robbie Venom. While Delikado came up short, it seemed maybe his early string of bad luck was changing. At Three Year Celebration, UWL's final card before taking an offseason, Delikado lost to former fellow Pride member Obscene in the opening match. Delikado was scheduled in a UWL Heritage Title # 1 Contenders match against Kurt Noble, Ares Guerrero, and Flap Flanagan set after the offseason but the company surprisingly folded before the offseason ended. 2009 Returning to Kingdom of Pride In early 2009, Kingdom of Pride reopened and word quickly spread. Without a second thought, Delikado signed an exclusive contract and became the first Pride Original to return. He made his return in a Three Way Dance at "Pride, Glory, and Valiance" against Alex Evans and Christian Kane. Delikado won this match and went on to defeat The Phenomenal Blu and Robbie Venom to win his second Valiant Championship. Delikado would face Shawn Stevens and Johnny Dalton the following week in what became a handicap match after Mark Faith took out Delikado's partner, the Phenomenal Blu. Delikado fought strong, but he was pinned by Stevens. Delikado would successfully defend his Valiant Championship against Robbie Venom, who earned a title shot that night, the following week. Pride closed down the week after this. Delikado is currently a free agent. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Cuban’s Wrath-Canadian Destroyer'' :*''Last Call to Cuba-Superkick'' :*Deli-Kado- Double Arm DDT :*Drop to the opponent’s head, followed by their chest and then their legs. :*SON OF A BITCH-Fireman Carry :*Sits on a down opponent and pours a little champagne on them before drinking the rest. *'Nicknames' :*Mister Cuba :*Unbreakable :*The Cuban Missile *'Entrance Themes' :*"Rock You Like a Hurricane"-Scorpions (2006-present) :*"You Know My Name"-Chris Cornell (Heel, mid 2007) Championships and accomplishments *'Kingdom of Pride' :*KoP Valiant Championship (2 times) :*KoP Syndicate Championship *'Phenomenal Wrestling Organization' :*PWO Tag Team Championship (w/ Smart Mark) W:21~L:13~:0